


Playtime for Jade and Blake

by Wryter_Smithe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Delayed Orgasm, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Control, Porn, Smut, Vibrator, i think that is everything i should tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wryter_Smithe/pseuds/Wryter_Smithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am bad at summaries. But this story may become a series if enough people like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime for Jade and Blake

**Author's Note:**

> First story, yay!  
> Request your own at http://wryter-smithe.tumblr.com/

Jade could feel drool running down her chin and throat as her moans were muffled by the gag Blake had shoved into her mouth hours ago. 

Now the man was seated between her spread legs, his tongue mercilessly working over her clit and core. His large, strong hands holding her hips against his face, stilling any movement she tried to make. Her arms were bound to the metal frame above her head, her ankles to the bottom of the frame. 

Every time she came close to orgasm, Blake would pull away and smirk up at her as he watched her lower lips quiver with the need for just a little more stimulation. 

"Do you need something Pet?" he asked after once again leaving her on the edge. He laughed to himself when a keening whimper met his question. 

Jade’s eyes widened when she watched him reach for something. Instinctively knowing that it was the box he had placed between her feet when this all began. Only having a vague idea of what might be inside the box made her inner walls tremble with anticipation. She knew there was a chance however, that Blake had something else in that box. Something either unconventional or something they hadn't played with before. 

A startled moan was wrenched from her as Blake used her wandering mind to distract her as he thrust a firm, thick object into her. Watching with lust filled eyes as Jade’s glazed over with pleasure as the object began to vibrate. Her pussy was quivering around it as she once again began to build up to an orgasm. As she grew closer, the speed of the vibrator increased. Even as she was screaming her climax against the gag, the speed ramped up, leaving her a whimpering moaning mess as she was unbound.   
Blake gently laid her on the couch and pulled it out before running a damp cloth over her body. 

"Feeling better love?" he asked after removing the gag and covering them both with a blanket.   
Jade’s response was a sleepy loving smile and a chaste kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. Let me know if you want to see more of what Jade and Blake get up to.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
